Shut Up and Drive
by DinoMaster316
Summary: Takes place a few decades after the events in "Speed Racer" and a merger between the companies, Racer Moters and Thor-axine has occured, creating Berk Racing Motors (BRM). After completeing a deal with his father, Hiccup must prove himself, both on and off the racing track. But, more is at stake than just the cup.
1. Cast

Cast

Ruffnut = Riley Thorston. The sixteen year-old bullheaded racer is too stubborn and dense to ever let anyone tell her different. Her behavior is hit first, ask questions later. Her skills in racing in Battle Cross are aggressive and explosive. She is always bickering with her twin brother, Timber Thornston. If you ever see them together and they aren't fighting each other, watch out! They are probably scheming something up.

Tuffnut= Timber Thorston. Basically the male version of his twin sister, Riley Thornston. His best friend is Scott Jorgensen.

Snotlout = Scott Jorgensen. The cocky seventeen year-old is as arrogant as they come. He could've been a very good racer in the league if he didn't showboat in every race he ever entered. His best friend and partner in crime is Timber Thorston.

Astrid = Astrid Hofferson. Sixteen year-old all-star racer. She started racing in her preteens and to this day, is constantly trying to show her frenemies, Scott and Timber, that girls can race just as good as guys can (if not better).

Hiccup = Harold Haddock. The seventeen year-old is son to the CEO of Berk Racing Motors (BRM). He acts a corporate spy for BRM. He has natural talent for driving a T-180 but has never been given a chance. He is apprentice to Gobber, the mechanic for BRM, and is the most brilliant technician ever in the company (both sides). He personally sees over the whole production of the T-180 cars and is currently working on a new line of cars known as "The Dragons".

Stoick = Steven Haddock. CEO of BRM. The father of Harold Haddock. Had very unstable relationship with his son, until the death of his wife. With help from Toothless (black German Shepard) he and his son have overcome their differences and now can at least respect each other, if not actually enjoy each other's company.

Gobber = Gobber Belch. Mechanic for BRM. Mentor of sorts to Harold Haddock. Best friend of Steven Haddock.

Alvin = Alvin Maverick. CEO of BRM's biggest rival, Bezerker Motorsport Industries (BMI). Used to work for BRM, but stole some top secret car designs and started his own company.

Dagur = Derrick Maverick. Son of Alvin Maverick. Primary driver for BMI. A merciless leader, this twenty year-old isn't called "The Deranged" for nothing. With a mind that can flip out at any given moment, he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty or stained. Even if they are stained with blood.


	2. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I would like to say that I am extremely sorry about my prolonged absence on Fanfiction. The school year was really getting to me (being a senior in high school isn't easy) and a lot of bad things took place, like my best friend for the past 7 years ditching me, causing me to fall back into depression. Then there were a lot of new responsibilities that I had to take on, such as leading my church's high school small group, that really took up quite a bit of my free time.

But I'm here to say that I am returning for the summer! During the previous years, I couldn't write during summers because I didn't have a computer. The only one that I did have was the school laptop we were given and the district takes those back at the end of the year. However, I now have an iPad, so I have a lot more writing time. So I'm here to tell you the new order for my writing schedule:

1. New Discoveries

2. The Rite

3. Letting Go of Control

4. Not All That Glitters Is Gold

The reason for this order is that the readers for "New Discoveries" and "The Rite" have been waiting for those for a number of years and I really hate keeping you guys waiting. The good news is that the outline for "New Discoveries" has been made and I know exactly what I want to do with it so, it shouldn't take too long to finish. Also, "The Rite" only has a couple more chapters to go until completed, that shouldn't take long either.

As for the other stories not on this list, they will be completed because I will never abandon a story. I just haven't figured out which to work on first. I might have a poll up later to vote about it, so keep your eyes peeled! Also, update on "Accidental Collisions", I am going to rewrite the entire story, but I will not be posting it until chapters 1 through 8 are ready. After that, it will be a weekly update until finished.

And one last thing readers. I do not appreciate flames or reviews that are there for the sole purpose of aggravation. I have the power to remove your reviews and I will use it if I deem it necessary. I write these stories for my own enjoyment and the readers are given permission to view them. Abuse that privilege and I will simply stop allowing you to see them. This includes "Guests", whom simply lack the guts to show their own faces when they insult someone. I recently had an incident with one of these and was quite put out. Now despite each review appearing about a month apart, it didn't take a detective to figure out it was the same person. So if you are reading this, GET LOST! Great! Got that out of my system.

To the rest of you readers, I really appreciate you! You all are amazing and every time I read a review from one of you, it just makes my day! So thanks, and I'll get those new chapters up as soon as I can!

Keep Writing,

DinoMaster316

P.S. There should be a new oneshot up within the next few days called "Imitation" or "Impersonation", so if you really need some of my writing, go read that. ;D


End file.
